bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Boolg
Boolg is the name of the annoying. Ugly, not to mention sneaky "Maid" of Rutilus - He's commonly seen around his masters apartment. Tending to his chores: Though as he's unable to shapechange, he can only be seen by those spirtually aware. Appearance Boolg is a 4'8 feet orange gnome. With wrinkly dry skin, and a multitude of warts. Hardly the most attractive Diabolus in the world. Boolg reminds one of the classical picture of Imps. Boolg is almost always seen wearing a really old frilly apron. A short, cow-like tail swinging behind his back. He also commonly carries a large spoon around. Personality Boolg is generally very subservient to more or less any other being that he deems to be more powerful than he. Which is, quite the number. He'll generally try to flatter these at every given oppurtunity. And generally start to tremble if they look at him for more than three seconds. He seems to get along with Rutilus to a certain degree though. Despite being treated rather poorly at times. Boolg prefers not to fight at all, knowing that he's unlikely to win against any opponent stronger than the average 4th seat Shinigami. And such he tends to the chores of the apartment without question, and does whatever Rutilus tells him to do. He's known to be rather thankful to the Daemon. As due to this deal, he himself is safe from harm. If Rutilus is in danger though, he displays an excessive amount of courage compared to other situations and he's been known to attempt to save him at such occassions, surprisingly; at these times he's been labelled as a fearsome opponent. It is also heavily believed among the Diabolus whom know him that he has romantic affections for his master. Though its highly unlikely that these affections are returned. Powers & Abilites Spiritual Power; Boolg sports an averagely sized spiritual power for a lower-class Bestia. Which is roughly comparabe to that of a lower-ranked seated Officer. His Spiritual Power is described as being rather dodgy and inconsistent, and spiritually aware beings have described it as if the very Reiatsu of Boolg trembles. Daemonium Magicus Practioner: Boolg is able to use magic to levitate, or animate small objects. This is a little talent he uses when he cooks, does chores, and all other actions which he performs at home. He's aso able to produce some moderately powerful magical attacks. All of which are original. Below is a small list of his abilities. Psychokinesis: 'Boolg is able to use Psychokinesis to lift objects that are twice as large as him or smaller and throw them in any direction at high speeds. He's also able to affect fragile objects such as glass and porcelain in such a way as to make them shatter with violent results: He's also able to change the trajectory of missiles and the likes if their creation allows it. '''Enhanced Speed; ''Boolg possesses speed equal to that of a Shunpo Practioner, and he's able to catch Seated Officers by surprise at certain times: Though Boolg most commonly uses this ability for the sake of running away. Enhanced Strenght''; ''Boolg also possesses supernatural amounts of strenght. And he's easily able to lift five times his own weight as well as being able to give Seated Officers trouble in battle. Though he most commonly uses his strenght to clear his way of obstacles when he's escaping''.'' Master Strategist & Tactician''; ''A shocking trait of Boolg is that he is at certain moments prone to in-depth observations, perceptives and the likes which can quickly lead to improving more or less all tactics in some way. This is the primary reason that Rutilus keeps him around, by explaining his plan to Boolg, the Bestia might actually be able to improve the plan by noticing certain flaws or inconsistencies. It is thus likely that Boolg's powers of deduction much surpasses that of his master. 'Regeneration: '''Boolg possesses the ability to regenerate any lost body-parts, even internal organs relatively quickly. He needs some time to be patched up though, he's however unable to heal the most vital of organs, such as his heart, lungs and such. ''﻿ Category:Diabolus Category:Character